Trigger a war
by Fire-wolf123
Summary: Moonshine, Leo, Jack and Lizzie are something new. Something that hasn't been seen for over a century. They're children of the Guardians, the long lost Brothers and sisters of the Gods.
1. Chapter 1

Trigger a war, a new type of Demigod - Chapter 1: Introducing...Moonshine

Moonshine's POV

I stared into the crackling fire, my wolf leaning against my shoulder. I was thankful for his furry warmth and didn't object. Even with the fire going and wolf near me, the night was still freezing. Winter was always the worst season in this forest, when all the easier prey goes into hibernation. Elk, which thrived during the winter, were the hardest to kill. My name's Moonshine, or that's what Wolf calls me. I have no memories or knowledge about my parents or family, and I have lived in this Scottish forest for as long as I can remember. I'm fourteen years old, and my hairs is long and a silvery blond. I am average height, compared to the few humans I've seen in my lifetime. My most precious possessions are my elk-antler bow and owl-feather arrows, a necklace of a earthy brown gem. But my most striking features are my abilities, which I like to keep to myself. I can control the trees, the plants. I can tell what any animal is thinking, sense where the next den or pond will be. Its as if I'm part of the forest itself, and the earth.

The sun had fallen below the horizon and the moon was clear in the night sky. What a mysterious creation it is, the moon. Its always there, guiding those who hunt at night. Wolf loves it. Right now, he's howling boldly up at the moon, his eyes closed in pleasure. Wolf is like a brother to me, and a parent, and a guardian. He's raised me with him from a infant, and I will always be his "pup".

"Come on, Wolf, I want to go to sleep now," I called to him, faking a whine. He looked down at me with a soft smile and padded down to our camp. He flopped down the other side of the fire, facing towards the deep, dark forest. He was guarding me, as wolves never needed much sleep. He would sleep though, but not for long. I put my game-bag behind my head as a pillow, and layed down on my back. I stared up at the stars twinkling in the violet sky, and my eyes began to droop. Before I knew it, I had fallen into a dreamless sleep.

I was jolted awake suddenly when I heard a yelp. A surprised, pained cry for help. It sounded like Wolf. I stood up quickly, grasping my bow in my right hand, and left arm reaching behind me to retrieve an arrow. Wolf wasn't in the campsite, and the sun was rising. I heard a faint rustle to one side, and immediatley knew Wolf had been taken that way. I sped off, grabbing my game-bag quickly and swinging it over one shoulder.

"Wolf!" I yelled, following my forest instincts frantically. Wolf yowled back, not too far away. I sped up, my feet automatically dogding logs and low branches. After five minutes of running, my chest felt cold and tight. I kept going, because I saw a figure ahead. He had camo-armour and was carrying a large, brown sac. The sac kept squirming...wolf. I almost growled in anger, and knocked an arrow to my bow. The wolf-napper didn't hear me, oblivious to my pursuit. I let the arrow fly, which thudded into the thick boot of the armoured man. He yelled in pain and shock, and tripped on a log which obscured his path. He tumbled over and over, grunting in annoyance, and dropping Wolf. Wolf shot out from the sac, his fur sweaty and matted. He ran over to me and rounded with me on the soldier. The camo-armour clad guy had yanked the arrow from his foot and was scowling deeply at me.

"You'll pay for that, earth-spawn," he growled. What? Earth-spawn. Maybe this soldier had hit his head when he fell over. He got up and I kept my eyes on him. His expression changed for a fraction of a second, a glimpse of delight and malicious happiness. He covered it quickly, but I hadn't missed it. I whipped around to see what he was so happy about, and just had time to close my eyes before the black baton collided with my skull, knocking me out.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own PJO! It belongs entirely to the awesome Rick Riordan :D **

Trigger a war - Chapter 2: Introducing... Leo Castano!

Leo's POV (**a/n **This is obviously not the Leo from the original PJO series).

I stand on the top of the hill that overlooks the beach, a big grin plastered on my face. I love the beach, the Sea. Especially the sea. Except I hate boats, and I get seasick.

I'm called Leo, and apparently I have a surname too, Castano. I have no idea how I could've got a surname, because no-one (not even me) knows anything about my family. There's absolutely no trace and no memories of them. Anyway. I have a secret, but sometimes it turns out not to be so secret (Not intentionally). I can control water, manipulate it, move it, bend it to my willpower. I feel stronger in the water and can hold my breath for over half-an-hour.

If you wanna know a little more about what I look like right now, this is how most people would describe me. I'm a fairly tall fourteen year old and have unruly, messy blond hair. I have deep blue eyes and wear cord necklace with a tiny shell attached to it. Under one had I have my old surfboard, which is bright blue with wave designs on it. I'm wearing swimming shorts. So that's me, Leo Castano.

I head down to the water's edge, wading straight in. Its warm and calm today; that just won't do. I wait a little while to see if the waves will start to rise on their own, but when they don't, I tell them to. And they do. Frothing white waves and salty water rise up, perfect for surfers. Some other people whoop in delight, and grab their surfboards and head straight into the ocean. Of course, they have no idea that i've caused the awesome waves to come, and only think it's a trick of the weather. I wouldn't want them to know anyway. They would just think I'm a freak, like everybody else already did. I don't know why for sure. Tossing those thoughts aside, I eagerly wade into the wavering water. The seabed of sand is soft beneath my feet as I step along it into the deeper part of the sea. I spot a new wave coming in and brace myself to catch it. It's a little off course, so I slightly set it right for me, and swing my board beneath my feet. I ride the wave, letting the white top curve right over my head, blocking out the sun. Suddenly, something black and shiny appears from under the surface and falls back under just as quickly. That was weird. It's strange appearance distracts me for a second and the wave crashes over me. It's momentum pulls me under and water fills my mouth and nose. When I finally stop rolling in the water, I surface and gulp at the air, spitting out the salt water. I seem to have been dragged out by the wave's power further than the beach's allowance. I start to swim over to my stranded board when I feel something cold and slippery latch itself around my ankle. I almost jump out of the ocean in surprise. A tugging sensation jolts my body and I'm dragged under. I fight to keep my head above the surface, even willing the water to push me upwards. Still, the black chain around my ankle pulls me under, deeper into the water's depths. I can't find the energy to keep fighting forever.

The chain has pulled me right down to the bottom of the seabed, where the pressure is way past that a normal human can withstand. I've been stuck down here for more than half an hour, and I can barely fight unconsciousness. My eyes begin to droop and my lungs are bursting for oxygen. The seawater turns black when I drift into the relentless grasp of unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in PJO apart from the four chars mentioned in the summary. The rest belongs to the awesome Rick Riordan.**

Trigger a war - Chapter 3: Introducing Lizzie Falcon

Lizzie's POV

I'm Lizzie Falcon, a regular homeless kid that can live off the streets. The town I live in is a goldmine of survival if you know how to use it. I have no information on any family, if you were wondering. I don't even know when my birthday is. I know, it's sad, isn't it.

I'm quite a regular height, with long brown (dirty too) hair and icy blue eyes. I mean, like, really Icy blue. They're almost white. I can survive being cold, and I don't really need any warmth. It's kind of strange, but that's me I suppose. I became fourteen about a week ago, and as usual I had no-one to celebrate my birthday with. I was too busy trying to stay alive. I was walking down a deserted back-alley, constantly checking over my shoulder for followers. These streets were teeming with muggers and other dangerous people. It was always smart to keep a sharp eye out for anything out of the ordinary. I heard a screech and I looked above me. A big, browny-black bird swooped overhead. It was much bigger than any other bird that lived here, and it had a sharply-curved yellow beak. A _eagle!_ It had to be, no other bird looks like a bald eagle. And, believe me, I know about birds.

I decided to follow the bird, which was causing quite a kerfuffle in the busy streets. People stopped and pointed at it, but I kept following the eagle. I dodged oncoming pedestrians, eager to get to work. The sky was starting to cloud over, indicating it was going to rain sometime soon. The eagle tipped a wing and swerved off down into a very small alleyway. It swooped down and perched on a dumpster, watching me with amazing yellow eyes. It was scrutinizing me, like it could see straight through my head. A cold wind billowed down the alley, making a shiver run down the back of my spine. The air suddenly got colder, and colder, until it was icy. Mildew crept along the surface of the ground, freezing the paving slabs like a new layer of snow. Icicles formed on the lampposts, a thick layer of ice was forming on the ground. It's jaggedly edges reached forward, getting closer and closer to my unprotected feet. I was frozen to the spot, literally. The ice stopped advancing forward and started to build upwards, forming two legs, a torso and finally, a head. I gasped in surprise, and my chest started to hurt from longing. The ice sculpture was Jacob, my brother. He'd been taken away from me five years ago, and I'd never seen him since.

I reached a shaking hand out to touch the ice-boy. I jerked back when I heard it speak

"Lizzie, get out of here," the ice-sculpture said. I stopped, confused. What did he mean? And why was he an ice sculpture!

"Jacob, what-what do you mean?" I stuttered. He frowned, even through the ice you could see the concern on his face.

"I can't explain now, Lizzie. I don't have time. If they find out I'm talking to you, who knows what they'll do to me. Or more importantly, you!" he replied, and I scowled.

"Who's they! Where've you been for these five years? I thought you were dead!" tears welled in my eyes, he couldn't just disappear again!

"I'm really sorry, Lizzie. I didn't mean to be away all that time. But, you need to go!" Jacob-the-ice-sculpture said. I let a single tear roll down my cheek. Jacob saw it and his expression turned to pain. Seconds later, he turned his head to something I couldn't see.

"Sorry Lizzie! I must go. When you meet your rescuers, trust them. Let them take you with them. Maybe then you'll be sa-" the Ice melted in an instant, leaving me standing in a puddle of water. He was gone, again. Two footsteps thudded down next to me, and the world went black.


	4. Chapter 4

Trigger a war- Chapter 4: Captive

Moonshine's POV

I woke up with groan, pain throbbing in the back of my skull. I was sitting on the floor of a dark, damp cave, darkness almost surrounding me. I reach a hand to rub my head, when I found they were shackled together at the wrists. Huh? Where was I? Suddenly, I remember being knocked out, Wolf being taken and being transported somewhere, somehow. I looked around in the flickering torchlight, hoping to find Wolf alive and well somewhere. My eyes land on a pile of fur, Wolf. I almost yell out in joy, but catch myself just in time. Instead, I try in vain to stand up, but I find that I'm shackled to the cave wall by one foot. I look around the cave, trying to find something to escape with, when I spot three other people in the cave with me. The one next to me is a girl my age, with brown hair and snow boots on. She is next to a blond-haired boy with only swimming shorts on. The third one along is a second boy with jet black hair. They all seem to be asleep.

"Uuhhh" the girl makes a noise as she wakes up. She tries to get up, just like I had.

"We're shackled to the wall, there's no point trying to get up," I tell the girl. She looks at me in surprise, just realising there was more than one person in this cave. She flops down and sighs deeply. I can't blame her; waking up to find yourself with a horrid headache, chained to a wall in a cave with no idea where you are. Oooh, it sounds worse when you say it like that. But it is.

"Did you get knocked out too?" the girl asked me, and I hesitated to answer. I wasn't used to any human contact.

"Um, yeah," I managed to stutter out. The silence follows until the first boy starts to arouse.

"What the..." that's all he could manage. I saw that he had bruises all over his shoulders and back.

"You're chained up, and so are we," The girl says, and the boy looks up in shock. He studies her carefully then replies,

"Who are you?"

"I'm Lizzie Falcon, who are you?" The girl, Lizzie, scowled.

"Leo Castano, and what about you over at the back there?" I realised he was addressing me, my expression was probably quite comical. He grinned slightly.

"I'm Moonshine. I don't have a surname," I replied, glancing over at Wolf, remembering the way he had named me. Leo didn't say anything. Now that we three all knew each other, the only one left was the boy furthest away from me. I looked at him carefully, and decided that he must be completely unconscious, not sleeping. He had a huge, bloody gash across his forehead, coating half his face with crimson blood. Being a hunter, I never get queasy about blood or gore, but the others seemed to be a little put off by his injury. We waited, for longer than I could count, without water or food. The boy still didn't wake up, and he got paler by the minute.

"Do you think he's ever going to wake up?" Leo asked no-one in particular, feeling uncomfortable. He was the closest.

"If he hasn't woken up yet, then I doubt it," Lizzie said. Woah, she's optimistic. Wolf padded over to me, and flopped down by my shackles. He went to business knawing on them. It was no use, they were metal, he couldn't get through it. I was starting to get a raging thirst and my stomach squirmed with hunger. I could tell the others were experiencing the same thing by their expressions.

"Alright prisoners! Get ready to spill it," a menacing male voice echoed throughout the cave. I wavering shadow showed on the wall in the firelight. A flicker of hope kindled in me, maybe he was coming to give us food or water. But what he said meant something otherwise.

Out from the shadows stepped a boy, about sixteen years old, with a mop of brown hair. He had menacing eyes, which were as white a snow. A cold aura surrounded him, and I involuntarily shrunk away against the wall. He wore denim jeans and black shirt, and a long sword hung around his waist. Lizzie saw him and gasped, horror and pain struck on her face.

"Jacob.." she whispered, which made me even more worried and confused. Lizzie must have known this creep.

"Lizzie, how nice to see you," the boy, I'm guessing he's Jacob, sneered. I could see the hurt behind Lizzie's eyes.

"Jacob, why are we chained up, what's going on!" Lizzie said in a high pitched voice. Jacob was caught off-guard for a second, but his expression quickly turned back to evil.

"I can't tell you that right now, Lizzie. First I need to ask _you_ some questions!" Jacob smiled, and approached the unconscious boy. He put a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to pull it out at any second. What use what that? We were all chained up, one of us unconscious.

"Hmmm, you must be the fire-spawn," Jacob said with disgust, kicking the boy with his foot. He stirred, groaning slightly.

"Now, you being asleep just won't do," Jacob said, kicking him again, in an effort to wake him up. The boy moaned and his eyes flickered open. They were the strangest colour; a mixture between fiery orange and light brown. He looked up through his own blood at Jacob.

"Where are they?" Jacob sneered, looking down at him. An expression of confusion passed over the boy's face.

"What...what are you talking about?" The boy said; his voice hoarse and strained. He looked ready to pass out again. Jacob scowled deeply, clearly annoyed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about fire-spawn! Now tell me!" Jacob said loudly, making Lizzie jump.

"I don't know what you're on about!" The boy said, almost as loud and annoyed as Jacob. Lizzie shifted her position, catching the attention of both of them. She shrunk back.

"Jacob, what happened to you..." she looked really upset. Jacob returned the sad expression, but only in his eyes. He didn't know.


End file.
